Severus, no bajes la guardia
by V for Vegeta
Summary: JO no quiso mostrarnos todas las clases de oclumancia y sólo incluyó varias en el libro ¿Por qué? Tal vez algo ocurrió y sería demasiado evidente como para exponerlo en público
1. Chapter 1

El húmedo edor de las mazmorras aturdía a Harry, quien se tambaleaba entre sudores deseando que llegaran las ocho en punto... Sólo quince minutos más.

-Concentración, Potter. Su mente simple no es capaz de durar dos minutos sin distraerse.

Snape dio un rodeo a la habitación, se aseguró de que el pensadero estaba en su lugar de siempre y pareció mas aliviado.

-Ya lo intento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Usted nunca avisa de cuando va a...

-Oh,claro Potter mis mas sinceras disculpas- Interrumpió irónicamente Snape, enseñando sus desordenados dientes.- Tal vez deba avisarle también el señor tenebroso de cuando va a invadir su mente, asi no tendía que perder el tiempo con usted dos horas casi diarias.

Como un murcielago sigiloso se acercó a Harry en dos zancadas y volvió a levantar su varita con decisión, y con una horrible mueca en el rostro:

-¡Legeremens!

Miles de dementores en el lago se acercaban, Sirius convertido en perro ocultado en Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos, el propio Snape mirandole el primer año en el primer día en Hogwarts y esa horrible punzada en la cicatriz, Dobby avisando sobre terribles peligros en hogwarts, Duddley pegándo a Harry en el colegio con sólo siete años y sus compañeros riéndose, tia petunia diciendo que no soportaba ese pelo suyo, que crecía sin parar a pesar de las veces que había sido cortado, tia petunia de nuevo, el día que dijo delante de Hagrid que su hermana era "un monstruo", Harry sacando la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador mientras un enorme basilisco acechaba, Tom Ryddle y Ginny en la cámara de los secretos, el progesor Quirrel desenvolviendo su turbante junto al espejo de oesed, y inmediatamente después, Harry frente a ese mismo espejo, junto a sus padres... Snape e Igor karkarof el año anterior, Igor mostrándole la marca tenebrosa y Harry espiando detrás de la puerta...El tren de Hogwarts detenido a causa de los dementores, y entonces... entonces... Un sonido muy agudo, un grito espeluznante de una mujer y una risa malévola de fondo... Era una voz familiar para ambos, esa terrible voz suplicante que más de una vez había invadido más de un sueño. ¡Cómo dolía escucharla! era insoportable y muy real para ser sólo una visión. Quería tapar sus oídos o podrían estallar... y entonces... oscuridad.

Harry no sentía nada, sólo sabía que se había desmayado. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Snape en la misma posición que él: Tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo. Era una expresión de horror que nunca había visto en el profesor, rompiendo como pocas veces su barrera de impasibilidad.

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Harry confuso por no saber cómo actuar.

Snape levantó su mirada y ambos se encontraron. Algo brilló por un momento en los ojos negros del profesor, pero Harry no supó el que, pues se levantó tan rápido como había caido al suelo.

-La clase de hoy ha terminado, Potter. Puede irse y continue practicando.

Harry recogió su varita muy despacio y se levantó, mientras que Snape iba al pensadero y recuperaba sus preciados recuerdos. Había tensión en el aire, y Harry no podía soportarlo, asi que decidió marcharse lo antes posible.

-Hasta mañana, señor...

Cerró la puerta y volvió a sentirse confuso, aturdido. Sería mejor no comentarles nada a Ron y a Hermione. Sobre todo a Hermione...


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Harry sintió su mente mucho más despejada, pero ese día no tenía pensado aparecer por las clases de oclumancia. No era muy apropiado. En clase, Snape ni lo miró, como hacía siempre, solo que ese día ni siquiera hizo comentarios sobre su caldero, ni sobre él en general. Ni siquiera lo castigo cuando tiró medio tarro de muestra por encima del escritorio.

No podría aparecer en clase de oclumancia. No podría soportar que se repitiera lo que el día anterior. Suspiró y se dirigió a la sala común pensando en qué es lo que pensaría Dumbledore sobre todo esto. No creía que estuviera mejorando con esas clases. Todas las noches tenía sueños extraños...

Dos días después se dignó a aparecer, aunque diez minutos tarde. Ron había dicho que odiaba quedarse con Hermione mientras ella estudiaba, era ciertamente extresante. Los TIMOS cada vez parecían estar más cerca y el estres acumulado incrementaba con hermione revoloteando por la habitación murmurando hechizos y buscando apuntes y cuadernos, que aparecían en lugares insospechados.

Tras haber entrado sin llamar y haberse encontrado a Snape escribiendo sobre un pergamino, se extrañó de que el profesor no hiciera ningún comentario sobre su tardanza, y que ni siquiera levantara la mirada de la mesa, como si no existiera.

Evitó la mirada con el profesor los primeros diez minutos, mientras éste sacaba de su mente esos recuerdos que tanto le intrigaban ¿Qué querría ocultarle? Seguramente algo sobre su pasado, sobre su periodo como mortífago.

Hacia la mitad de la clase, Snape ya había invadido su mente varias veces, pero apenas había comenzado a visionar recuerdos, todo se desvanecía y volvían a aparecer en el despacho.

-Parece que vas mejorando,Potter. Me sorprende...

Snape no lo miraba directamente, sino que colocaba de espaldas un libro en sus polvorientas estanterías. Harry se mantenía en pie, como pocas veces porque la mayoría despertaba tirado en el suelo y con terribles dolores de cabeza.

-Legeremens- Murmuró dandose de repente la vuelta el profesor.

El fénix de Dumbledore estallando en pedazos, Peter petigrew en el mapa del merodeador y Harry siguiendo su pista, La copa de los tres magos trasladandole a un cementerio junto a Cedric, Snape saliendo del armario del Boggart con las prendas de la abuela de Neville...

Harry pensó que esto último enfadaría a Snape, y de forma instintiva, consiguió apartar sus pensamientos y romper la conexión.

-Va mejorando...- Murmuró de nuevo y muy despacio- Quizas pone más empeño al saber que puedo ver cosas que no le agradan. Por muy absurda que me parezca su vida, Potter...- Dijo de forma despectiva Snape, dando vueltas en circulo al rededor de Harry. Evidentemente molesto con la imagen de su aparente yo vestido de abuela.

-Tal vez usted no pone suficiente empeño en leerme la mente desde que algo no pareció agradarle el otro día- Dijo tajantemente Harry sin mover ni un músculo.

El cuerpo de Snape se volvió tenso y una terrible mueca se le dibujó en la cara mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No creo que entienda como funciona mi mente, pero no se atreva a faltarme al respeto. Te tengo vigilado. Si ayer falto a mis clases es por alguna razón ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Potter?

Harry no contestó, y en su lugar proyectó en su mirada todo el odio que pudo antes de que Snape dijera.

-No te atrevas a hacerme esperar por tí una sóla tarde más, o entonces habrá graves represalias...

Harry sintió que su relación alumno-profesor volvía a la normalidad y desaparecía la tensión del día anterior. Por primera vez se miraron a los ojos sin escrúpulos, olvidando la espeluznante voz de Lily pidiendo clemencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Y de nuevo ese grito ensordecedor irrumpió sus sueños, se removió entre las sábanas y gimió de dolor. Él era ella, y se estaba muriendo, una luz verde atravesaba su pecho y sus ojos verdes perdían su radiante color y se quedaban vacíos y fríos.

-¡No!- Se dijo asustado al ver el cuerpo de Lily inerte en el suelo, y paso de ser la mujer a ser el bebe que estaba en la cuna. Entonces pudo ver al ser encapuchado y a su sonrisa malévola. Tenía la varita en la mano y se dirigía a él.

Una voz resonaba en su mente:

- A Harry no, porfavor, mateme a mí en su lugar...

El ser encapuchado apuntó a su cabeza. Él era el bebe, él era Harry Potter ¡pero cómo! Un resplandor de luz verde alumbró la habitación, sintió una punzada en la cabeza, y de repente un sonido desgarrador. Lord Voldemort gritaba de dolor y parte de la casa se derrumbaba en contestación.

Se despertó de un sobresaltó y respiró agitadamente empapado en sudores. Algo malo iba con esas clases que le estaba dando al muchacho. Ahora podía entrar en su mente sin siquiera hacer ningún encantamiento. Lo peor no era que se hubiera abierto una conexión entre sus mentes, sino que el muchacho también pudiera ver algo de lo que el profesor pudiera arrepentirse. Eso lo preocupó en demasía. Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente hacia el pensadero. Si sacaba esos recuerdos de su mente, Potter jamás podría verlos en sus sueños.

Un hilillo de plata salió de la mente de Snape, mientras aún retumbaban en su cabeza las imágenes de la pesadilla. Ya no era suficiente con sufrir por el día, ya ni siquiera podría dormir.

Lily, lily Evans... Ahora lo torturaba en sus sueños. La imagen de su muerte lo impactaba cada vez más. Al principio sólo oía sus voces, después podía verla a ella. Pero esa noche... esa noche él había sido ella, había sido el bebe, había sentido miedo al ver al mago encapuchado, había sentido que se estaba muriendo.

Y James Potter, ese impresentable... También había visto su muerte, y no se había sentido mejor, incluso había sentido algo de culpabilidad.

La marca tenebrosa empezó a arderle de repente:

No podía olvidar quién era él, y cual era su misión. Decidió volver a acostarse tratando de dejar sus pensamientos en blanco.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Conection**_

En las profundidades de la noche, como muchas otras veces repetidas veces esa semana, Harry se despertó sobresaltado, pero esta vez cayó de la cama al hacer un movimiento brusco con el brazo.

-¡No la pegues, desgraciado!-Aulló inconsciente, y se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo en la cabeza.

Una luz le deslumbró y se tapó los ojos con las manos sudorosas

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo?

Ron se acercó a él con la varita encendida y le tocó la frente

-¡Estas sudando y tienes la frente ardiendo!

- Vale, esta bien, Ron. Me encuentro perfectamente- Mintió sin mirarle a los ojos, tratando de olvidar el terrible sueño sobre Snape, en el que su padre pegaba a su madre, completamente borracho y gritándola que no la importaba dónde había pasado la noche, que él iba donde quería. Mientras tanto él, que era Snape, lloraba y sentía una rabia tremenda en el pecho. Entonces sin querer hizo mover un jarrón de la estantería de la cocina con su mente y golpeó fuertemente a su padre en la nuca, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras madre e hijo miraban atónitos lo que acababa de pasar, el propio Snape más sorprendido que su madre.

-No le diremos nada de esto a tu padre, hijo...-Decía en el sueño la madre de Snape mientras abrazaba a su hijo- Con un poco de suerte no se acordará de esto porque estaba bastante borracho. Ahora vete de aquí a jugar con Evans, hijo. Olvídate de todo esto, ya me ocupo yo...

Ron volvió a la habitación con un vaso de agua con cuidado de no despertar a Neville, que roncaba como un elefante.

-Toma, bebe. Yo me vuelvo a la cama, Harry. Deberías ir más a menudo a oclumancia. Estos sueños te están perjudicando mucho.

Harry tomó el vaso con las manos temblorosas y pegó un pequeño sorbo mientras una angustia inexplicable lo invadía.

-Estos sueños son diferentes... No tienen nada que ver conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Ron mientras se arropaba muy despacio

Harry dudó. No quería darle importancia, pero llevaba varias noches con los mismos sueños. Todos sobre la dura infancia de Snape, su familia y su casa, sus libros y sus experimentos, algunos incluso de magia negra, aunque Snape tan sólo debía de tener ahí unos ocho o nueve años. ¿Por qué le perseguían esos sueños? ¿Quería Snape que viera todo eso y por eso le estaba introduciendo en su mente esas visiones en las clases de oclumancia? ¡Debía ser eso! Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba a la vista, Snape tendría un plan ¡Y él iba a averiguarlo!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Dime con quien tienen que ver tus sueños!

Harry le miró y sonrió un poco, sintiendose algo más aliviado:

-Con Severus Snape

Severus Snape estaba en su despacho preparando su próxima clase de pociones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante...- Respondió con voz cansada. Esperaba que pudiera terminar cuanto antes y acostarse de una vez porque, como ultimamente, esa noche tampoco había pegado ojo.

-Buenas tardes, profesor,verá no quería interrumpirle pero...

-¡Granger!-Gritó Snape posando ambas manos sobre el escritorio

Hermione se asustó tanto que cayó sus apuntes al suelo

-Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí cuando faltan dos minutos para que la clase de pociones empiece...

-Si, lo se pero nunca me deja preguntarle dudas cuando la clase acaba, asi que he pensado que tal vez si venía antes...

-Señorita Granger no entiendo qué dudas puede haber en preparar tan simples pociones como las que en los TIMOS se piden. Comparado con las pociones de otros años, no podría haber otras más simples, además...

-Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar sólo de pociones, también quisiera hablar de...

-¡No me interrumpa mientras hablo!

Hermione cerró la boca y bajó los ojos, evitando la fulminante mirada de Snape

-Pero esque Harry no duerme bien ultimamente y me toca ayudarle a él también con las pociones, quería pedirle si podría ayudarle un poco también ya que se ven mucho en las clases de oclumancia y...

En ocasiones normales, Snape habría gritado a Hermione que él no era el profesor particular de nadie y que estaba muy ocupado, o simplemente no habría contestado a su insolencia y se habría marchado dando un portazo, pero en ese momento Severus Snape no escuchaba nada de lo que su alumna le decía, con la mente fijada en algo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Dice que...- Snape carraspeó- ¿Dice que Potter no duerme bien por las noches, Granger?

Hermione le miró extrañada. Era una pregunta que sonaba muy rara en boca de su profesor, demasiado extraña ¿Era un impostor?

-Bueno este... no no duerme muy bien pero ya sabes, después de lo que ocurrió con el señor weasley es normal que...

-¿Podría decirle a él que venga hoy algo antes de lo normal?

-Sssi, si... ehmm... ¿Qué hora, profesor?

Snape miraba aún un punto fijo perdido en su despacho- Nada más salir de mi clase irá directamente a mi despacho, no se detendrá por el camino y vendrá aquí él sólo ¿Entendido?

-Claro, esta bien, profesor- Hermione decidió olvidar sus dudas, aunque a lo que en realidad había ido era para sonsacarle al profesor que pociones habían pedido otros años en los TIMOS, para tener un referente. Se giró y sin decir palabra salió algo aturdida del despacho del profesor.

CONTINUARÁ (agradecería saber si les gusta o no :S)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sueño de una tarde de verano**

La clase de pociones dio comienzo con dos asientos vacíos, y cuando Harry y Ron llegaron, la pizarra ya contenía los pasos y pautas para elaborar la pocion del día, y Hermione, como era de esperar, ya pasaba hojas incansablemente y apuntaba con su pluma cosas por los bordes.

-Potter... Weasley...- Snape les fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos- Ocupen sus asientos inmediatamente antes de que me arrepienta.

Ron lanzó a Harry una mirada de: "te lo dije", y ambos se sentaron en sus sitios enseguida, mirando de reojo en qué página estaban.

-Por si cabe alguna duda, para aquellos menos dotados...- Comenzó Snape,- ¡Longbottom!

Neville dio un respingo en su asiento saliendo de su aparente concentración, pero lo que Snape señalaba le delató por completo.

-Si valora su futuro en esta asignatura más vale que esas sanguijuelas vivas no se escapen del tarro- Comentó suave y amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la mesa del aterrorizado Neville, quien agachó tanto la cabeza que su nariz casi rozaba el caldero.

Snape parecía nervioso, a pesar de que sus amenazas eran las mismas. La prueba era que se paseaba por la clase haciendo siempre los mismos recorridos y de forma agitada.

-Como iba diciendo... si cabe alguna duda, todos los ingredientes y las explicaciones están en la pizarra, si son capaces de leer, entonces no deberían tener ningún problema en elaborar este remedio para el dolor de picaduras de babosa mágica de pantano. Como todos deben saber las babosas de pantano se encuentran en lugares húmedos. Son venenosas y dejan un rastro de picaduras en la persona que se peguen, por lo que si aquí en Hogwarts se encuentran con alguna...

Harry ya no escuchaba nada de lo que Snape decía. Sus ojos le pesaban demasiado. Si habían llegado tarde a clase había sido su culpa. No había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche y había sido Ron quien le había arrastrado hasta las mazmorras.

-Harry trata de no dormirte. Esto podría entrar como teoría para los TIMOS- oyó como de si un murmulló se tratará.

-Estoy despierto, Hermione...

En un bosquecillo, la pradera repleta de flores era admirada por dos niñas, que las recolectaban mientras mantenían una conversación, que apenas podía oir desde donde él estaba:

-Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón Lily, sabes bien el daño que te iba a hacer ese absurdo colegio- Dijo una de ellas felizmente

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he dicho nada de eso, tengo pensado ir a Hogwarts pase lo que pase.

La niña pelirroja escogió una margarita y la acercó a su nariz, mientras que a la otra se le cambiaba la mueca de felicidad por otra de disgusto.

-Eso no es lo que le dijiste a él. Os escuché discutir el otro día. Pensé que ya habías cambiado de opinión después de lo que el fenómeno ése me hizo...

-¡No le llames así! Sólo se lo dije porque estaba enfadada, pero Severus y yo somos buenos amigos y sólo él sabe cuanta magia tengo en mí.

-Ese monstruo te ha comido la cabeza. El otro día me golpeó con una rama, o es que no te acuerdas ¿eh?

-Pues claro que me acuerdo, Tuney,por eso no he vuelto a hablar con él- Respondió la niña, que parecía de repente muy enfadada- ¡Ni lo volveré a hacer hasta que se disculpe!

-Pues yo creo que estas mintiéndome otra vez- Replicó la niña que se llamaba Tuney- O sino dime que hace él ahí observándonos ¿Le mandaste venir para que se metiera conmigo?

Lily observó perpleja el árbol en el que Harry estaba, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, puesto que la otra niña ya corría campo abajo gritando "¡Se lo diré a mamá, eres un fenómeno, Lily!"

-¡No, espera Tuney, yo no le he mandado venir!- Comenzó a decir Lily corriendo detrás de ella, pero entonces se detuvo, suspiró y se dio la vuelta con los brazos en jarra -¡Se puede saber quién te ha invitado a venir! Se suponía que no quería verte.

-Espera, Lily, yo...- Escuchó que la voz joven de Snape decía, acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa esta vez, Sev. ¿Sabes lo que me había costado llevarme bien con mi hermana?

-Ella no importa ahora. Sólo es una...- Sintió como trataba de esconder la palabra muggle, que por poco se le escapó.- Lo que quiero decir es que...

-¡Potter!

Harry abrió los ojos espantado buscando el origen de aquel ruido. El mismísimo Snape estaba ante sus narices, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su escritorio, y sus narices casi pegando, con una desagradable mueca en su rostro.

-Lo siento- Dijo Harry tratando de evitar su mirada para que no pudiera adivinar de lo que acababa de ser testigo.

-¡Mírame!- Aulló Snape, ante la atenta mirada de los demás, que al parecer ya habían terminado su poción y estaban comenzando con otra nueva.

Harry dudó. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. "Aleja el sueño de tu mente" Pensó para sí, recordando sin poder evitarlo a su madre a los diez años de edad, y a su tía Petunia. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza como para que esos pensamientos simplemente desaparecieran.

Snape estudió atentamente a Harry, quien apartaba la mirada de sus profundos ojos negros cada dos segundos y volvía a posarla nervioso.

-La clase ha terminado, Potter venga conmigo a mi despacho.- Dijo de repente, y en dos zancadas llegó a su mesa de trabajo, recogió sus cosas y atravesó la clase de forma nerviosa- Por su bien espero que no se duerma por el camino- Amenazó fríamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Continuará

Poco a poco este fic se va complicando. Veremos cómo intentará Snape tapar lo que cree que Harry ha visto. La pregunta es ¿Cómo ha podido entrar Harry en la mente de Snape, si éste mantiene a buen recaudo sus recuerdos?


End file.
